


ferdinand von aegir & dorothea arnault

by florences



Series: life at garreg mach monastery [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 21:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florences/pseuds/florences
Summary: ferdinand and dorothea’s daily lives at garreg mach seem to go one of two ways. 40% of the time, they’re most likely to be found separate from one another, just tending to their own duties. otherwise, 60% of the time, you’ll find them bickering with each other somewhere.





	ferdinand von aegir & dorothea arnault

**Author's Note:**

> » second installment of my ‘life at garreg mach monastery’ series.  
» i don’t want to make this series at all ship-centred but there are a few ships i will make an exception for and this is one of them.  
» here’s to our beautiful dorothea and her beloved ferdie.

💖

Byleth had invited both Ferdinand and Dorothea to eat food with her in the dining hall after she accidentally came across the two bantering with each other in the courtyard over something she couldn’t quite hear at the time. It looked to have become somewhat heated when Dorothea crossed her arms over her chest and Ferdinand reached out towards her with his hands to no avail.

After asking the dining hall chef, she came to the conclusion that vegetable stir-fry was a meal loved by both Ferdinand and Dorothea. Byleth really hoped she could somehow make underlying amends between the two without them noticing her intervention but what she had grossly miscalculated was that they would continue to bicker with each other even between mouthfuls of their food.

“Thank you so much for sharing a meal with us professor, but I am afraid that Ferdie over here has too much pride to admit that this meal is his favourite.” Dorothea huffed and poked at her stir-fry.

“Whatever do you mean by that Dorothea? Do you think that just because I am a noble, I cannot appreciate good dining hall food?” Ferdinand didn’t have to feign the hurt he felt as he placed a hand over his chest and looked over at Dorothea in shock. “In retrospect, this is actually very delicious, professor. Thank you.” Ferdinand turned back to Byleth to give her a toothy grin.

“Yes thank you professor. But I didn’t say that specifically. It’s always noble this and noble that with you, isn’t it Ferdie?” one could say that Dorothea ended her sentence in an almost-laugh. It was barely noticeable but it was still there and Byleth looked down at her own plate with a small smile.

If you asked anyone at Garreg Mach about the whereabouts of either Ferdinand or Dorothea, 60% of the time, their answers would be somewhat along the lines of either, “I saw Ferdinand by the marketplace bickering with Dorothea about which tea is better,” or “I saw Dorothea being tailed by Ferdinand. He looked really apologetic about something”.

What a lot of people also saw was Ferdinand constantly picking singular flowers around the monastery to give to Dorothea on random occasions. Purely random, Byleth noted. Most of the time, it wasn't even as an apology for rubbing her the wrong way with his words (as Dorothea would put it). One would say that maybe Ferdinand quite enjoyed having Dorothea around to bicker with and maybe Dorothea’s constant jabs towards him were a form of affection (although Dorothea would never admit it... not now anyway).

💖


End file.
